


Could it be?

by hella_dun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_dun/pseuds/hella_dun
Summary: Otabek has been training in Russia for a month now. Yuri starts to feel something for Otabek. What happens when Yuri and Otabek face this feeling one day while training?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope it's somewhat okay.  
> It's also really, really short. I literally wrote this in 15 minutes cus I got inspired.  
> If you like it and would want to see more, you can request it here or on my tumblr - [hellamartinez](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellamartinez)  
> Oh, and I forgot to mention. In case there was any confusion - The text in italics are Yuri's thoughts.

Otabek has been in Russia for about a month now, training under Yakov with Yuri preparing for the next skating season.

Yuri, of course, has been super happy about this and the two have been pretty much inseparable since Otabek got there.

Unfortunately, Yuri has been feeling something weird lately.

_Could it be? Do I actually have feelings for my best friend?_

_I’m sure it’s nothing._

It was Friday, and they were training without a break for hours now.

Yakov has since gave up on trying to get Yuri to stop for a bit and left. 

Otabek and Yuri have developed a sort of routine whilst training together for a month now. They both put earphones in and skated for themselves so they wouldn’t get distracted.

Yuri was in the middle of doing spins and a few jumps here and there, while Otabek was going through his routine.

All of a sudden, Yuri and Otabek collided. They both fell on the ice and Yuri was now hovering above Otabek with his hands on either side of his face.

_Oh, fuck it._

And with that, Yuri kissed him. Yuri couldn’t help but notice how soft Otabek’s lips were.

Embarassed, Yuri was quick to pull away and started blushing furiously.

“ I- I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. Shit. “ _Well, there goes our friendship._

“Yura. It’s fine. I- uh – I actually like you too. “

“Wait, really?”

Otabek only nodded, and leaned in to kiss the blond boy again. Their friendship was never going to be the same after this.

Yuri was happy though. And so was Otabek.

They both got up off the ice after that and decided it was time to take a break.

After they got back home, they made plans to spend their weekend-off on a date, and they cuddled the night away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - [hellamartinez](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellamartinez)


End file.
